Trapped in Anime
by Scorpina
Summary: a more comedic approch to WWE and Inuyasha cross over. What happens when board Wrestlers are taken into an Inuyasha DVD? Who becomes who? What episode did they fall into? Ready to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Anima

Kane, Matt Hardy, Edge, Trish and Taker had all decided to do something different for a change. Matt brought over his box set of Inuyasha, and that's where things started to get weird….

Chapter 1 nothing to do…

"I'm board!" sighed out Edge as he rested his feet on the coffee table, he flicked through the channels like a bat out of hell, wondering what was on. He soon turned the TV off finding nothing worth watching. Kane takes a seat next to Edge.

"Keep your teeth whitener on Edge, Matt's bringing over something to watch" Kane replied with a grin.

Edge wasn't too thrilled with the idea. "What's he bringing over, episodes of his home made TV show?"

Kane smirked. "Quit your belly achen," came the voice of the Undertaker, he walked in with his wife. Sara. Trish soon joined them, bringing in snacks and drinks. Matt came shortly afterwards with a grin. He peeked into the room.

"Close you're eyes!" he said.

"Do we have to?" Sara asked. Matt insisted. So humoring Mr. Hardy they all closed their eyes. Matt went to the DVD player and slipped in a disk. They all heard it close.

"Ok, open your eyes!"

Everyone did, and a simultaneous eye roll followed. Matt brought his Anime collection of Inuyasha! "Damn it, I'm out of here!" Taker stated as he rose from his seat.

"NO! Please Deadman; it's not that bad. It's a cool show," Matt begged.

Taker sneered at the idea. "It's crap!" Taker snapped back. "They do lousy shows like. Pokeawhatever. Our TVs are getting taken over by that crap anime!"

"First off, it's Pokemon, second. They aren't crap. Third. Inuyasha is pretty cool. Could be worst" Kane replied.

Taker's eyes came down on Kane's "Oh, what could be worst than this Inuya…thing?" he demanded.

Kane smirked. "It could be hello kitty," he laughed.

Taker rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips. "Come on Sara…"

"HEY! I like Inuyasha!" she shot back in protest. "Man, you're such a Sesshoumaru!"

Taker's head tilted off to the side. "What the hell is a Sesshoumaru?"

"It means Rock Paper scissors in Japanese. But Sesshoumaru is the name of Inuyasha's brother," Edge replied with a smirk. Taker sighed aloud, he pulled Sara off of her seat, as he took it over and placed her on his lap.

"Fine I'll stay," he growled in annoyance. Matt hit Play on the DVD player. At first nothing happened, till the TV exploded into a white light…


	2. chapter 2 What the hell?

Chapter 2 What the hell?

Taker's eyes adjusted, he found himself in a very strange place, looking about there were trees, grass and something really furry next to him. Taker touched it, realizing it was on his shoulder. "What the hell is this?" he tried to move his left arm… realizing he didn't have one. His hand bared sharp claws, and was seething with power and strength.

"ME LORD!" came a high pitch called. Taker's eyes slowly wondered down, seeing a rather large green toad by his feet, carrying a wooden stick with two faces on it. "Oh you awaken! I was so worried. And something is wrong with Rin"

Taker glared at the creature. "Who and what the hell are you?" Taker demanded.

The green toad laughed. "Oh you are so funny my lord. I'm Jaken remember? Your loyal servant!" it replied.

Taker looked about, and much to his surprise, saw Sara come from the forest! She wore a orange and white Kimono and was bare foot. "Sara!" Taker called. Sara's eyes beamed when she saw Taker.

"Oh thank God it's you!" She ran into Taker's arm and realized what had happened. "We're in Inuyasha!" she whispered.

Taker gave her a strange look. "Please tell me you're joking," He begged. Sara led him to the riverside where Taker could catch his reflection. He looked like himself, sort of, just much more different. He still had his eyes; his hair was longer and white. Taker felt his ear had become pointed. He felt taller too

Sara looked him in the eyes. "You're Sesshoumaru!" she whispered.

"Master, what is wrong with Rin?" Jaken asked of him.

Taker turned around. "Mind your own damn business!" Taker shot back. Jaken stumbled back in fear of him. Taker turned to Sara. "I wonder if the others are here too," he whispered . . .

Meanwhile….

Kane's head was rolling back and forth from side to side. "Kane… Kane wake up!" called out Matt. Kane's eyes slowly opened seeing Matt looking down at him in strange clothing. "Huh… What?" he muttered. Kane sat up the way he would in the ring. Looking at his hands, he notices how clawed they had become. He felt soft hair from the side of his face, realizing it was his own.

"I'm not bald?" he asked.

Trish, who was in a schoolgirl's outfit laughed, "You got white hair down to your ass!" she laughed. Kane got off the ground, looking at his clothing. He was in a red Kimono. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Matt sighed. "I don't know, but I think we're in Inuyasha… and taken on as some of the characters" Matt explained.

Kane stared at him wondering if it was some sort of a joke. "Where's Taker, Sara and Edge?" he asked.

They laughter couldn't be contained. As Kane heard rustling by the bushes, "Edge?" he asked.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" He yelled back. Matt was bursting out laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!" Edge shot back.

Kane wasn't sure what was so funny. "Come on Edge, we got to get going! We have to find Sara and Taker" Kane called aloud. Kane paused for a moment, hearing something strange. "Any of you hear that?" he asked.

Trish and Matt shook their heads no. Kane ran into the woods just as Edge ran out screaming. Kane tried to hold back his laughter seeing Edge. He was abit smaller than usual, yet he looked like a fox. Kane's laughter was put on hold when a large insect creature came from the forest, ripping up the trees! Kane was wondering to him self 'why the hell am I going head on into this?'

He stared at his hand for a moment when he yelled out "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" in no time, the insect was dust before Kane hit the ground. A proud smile came over his face. "This is cool!"

"Thank you Carlito. Now, we need to figure out how to get home" Matt stated, Kane kept staring at his strange outfit, it was purple and black. Matt held a stick with odd gold trinkets. "So we have all taken characters I see. I'm Miroku, Trish is Kagome, Kane is Inuyasha and Edge… is Shippo" Matt smirked.

"I can kick your shins from here wise ass!" Edge growled back. Admits the bickering they heard a large cat growl into the air. All eyes looked up and saw a woman on a fly two-tailed cat.

"Songo" Matt confirmed. She came down to the ground, much to everyone's shock. It was Lita.

She got off the cat and stared at Matt. "What the hell happened? I was peeking in to see what you were doing. Next thing I know I'm yelling HIRATSU! And throwing a big ass boomerang!" she stated.

Kane crossed his arms. "Welcome to the club there Lita. Make yourself at home, we are trapped in this Anime!" Kane's eyes slowly looked to Trish. "Oh God now… Please don't tell me . . ." Kane pleaded. He looked down around his neck seeing the necklace. Trish didn't know what was wrong. "Please, Trish do me a favour… and never ask me to sit" Kane begged.

Trish was confused. "Why? What happens if I say sit?" she asked. Kane fell face first into the ground with a force.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled as he tried to get up. But the necklace held him down. Trish jumped back in shock.

"KANE! I'm SO SORRY!" Kane rose off the ground and spat out some of the dirt in his mouth. As he was regaining himself, he felt his ears twitch as someone was rubbing their thumbs over them. Kane looked up to see Lita and Trish feeling his now fuzzy ears.

"They are SO CUTE!" Lita purred.

Trish giggled as they twitched and moved about on his head. "Uh, ladies, I think we ought to find Taker and Sara before we get found" Matt suggested.

Kane got off the ground. "What episode did you put in?"

Matt gulped his pride. "Uh, I kinda put in the episode that had a homosexual demon slayer coming after Inuyasha, he's part of the band of seven" matt replied.

Kane felt his stomach drop. "Oh God, no! Damn it, so how do we leave this place? Do we have to go by the DVD, or do we mess it up so that it will have to let us out of here?" Kane demanded.

Matt thought it over. "If we find Taker, no doubt Taker could kill that slayer guy no problem. Sesshoumaru is stronger than Inuyasha… no doubt that's what Taker has become."

"That or Koga" Suggested Kane. He let out a sigh. "Well, might as well get a move on and look for him. I don't want to run into that band of seven or anything," he explained.

"I don't blame you Kane" replied Trish. Lita carried a small cat with her; the one that was huge a moment ago was now down to the size of a house cat.

"What do we call that?" Kane asked.

"This is Kilala. In anime though they spell it K.I.R.A.R.A" Lita explained.

Kane sighed aloud as they went on their way.


	3. Chapter 3 Sexy beast

Chapter 3 Sexy beast.

Kane and the others had come across village after village, not seeing any sign of Taker or Sara. They politely asked the villagers if they have seen them, yet gave them the same response. "You must be mad to go look for a demon!"

They came to the forest when Trish felt something strange; it was like a gut feeling and the back of her mind tingling. "I think I'm sensing something," she explained, as she pointed northeast. "Yeah, it's up ahead"

Kane nodded. "Ok then, let's go!" he said as he started to briskly walk forwards.

"Uh Kane, Inuyasha runs ahead to see what it is. Not wait for everyone else" Matt explained.

Kane stopped and turned to glare at him. "Do you think I would be that stupid enough to run off ahead on you guys? I don't know what the hell is up there! You want me to go up and get myself killed!" he demanded of Matt.

"Uh… No. But that's how Inuyasha does it"

"I'M NOT INUYASHA!" Kane yelled back.

With that settled, they all took their time walking to where Trish pointed. Kane could smell the stench of old dirt and perhaps flesh, but he wasn't too sure. Edge's nose wrinkled to. "Ew, that's that smell?" Edge questioned.

Trish giggled. "You're so cute when you're small like that!"

Edge didn't respond to her. They came to a clearing, where a person wearing a strange outfit stood, he turned around and smiled to Kane!

"It's my sexy hero!" he grinned.

"Oh God…" Kane stated.

"Kane don't just stand there, pull out your sword!" Matt yelled. Kane looked at his side and pulled out his sword, he was stunned as it grew into a powerful blade. Bigger than that of a car!

"Matt… How the hell do I use this thing?" Kane demanded. But there was no time to answer; Kane saw something fast coming his way. He dodged it just in time.

The ground in which he stood was brought up from the earth, leaving a huge hole! "Oh Inuyasha! Come down and play!" called the man attacking him.

"Uh… I'LL PASS!" Kane called back wondering what the hell was he going to do next? He didn't have time to think when he felt something sharp stabbing him from behind!

"KANE!" cried out Trish and the others.

He crashed to the ground, feeling weak. "Damn, why didn't Matt say we will feel pain here?" he muttered.

The man who was attacking Kane stated to walk towards him. "Oh come on Inuyasha! Jakotsu wants to play some more! Please don't be dead already. My sexy beast!" he cooed.

Kane had the strength to get up, yet he wasn't sure how. "Look, I'm flattered. But I don't swing that way!" Kane shot back. He got back on his own two feet when Trish looked to the forest. She spotted the Undertaker. He looked poised to strike!

Trish turned to Kane. "KANE SIT!" she yelled out. Kane fell face first into the dirt, just as Jakotsu raised his blade to him. Yet a burst of purple light came from the woods, turning Jakotsu to dust! Kane got up and saw the skeleton remains.

Matt scratched his head. "Uh, that was suppose to happen" he stated.

"Shut up Matt!" Kane yelled back.

Taker and Sara came from the woods. "Oh than God everyone is ok!" Sara stated; she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Edge sitting not too comfortably in the bike basket. She lost it, Sara fell to her knees laughing and Taker wasn't too far off.

"What in God's name are you?" Taker laughed.

Edge snarled at him. "I'M A DAMN FOX!"

Everyone was soon laughing it up, until they realized what was wrong. "Ok, since we have totally ruined this episode, I have no idea how we are going to get out of here!" Matt stated.

There was a deep sigh of frustration. "Well… Let's go mess this episode up!" Taker concluded. Just as the sound of someone panting was heard. Everyone turned to see the small frog creature.

"My Lord… please… wait… for … me!" it pleaded.

Taker rolled his eyes. "I swear that thing is worst than a rash!"

Sara smiled. "Go easy on Jaken" she said with a smirk. Jaken wasn't pleased to see Taker with Kane and the others.

"My lord! Why are you with your half breed brother!" he demanded.

"Shut up!" Taker shot back.

Matt sat on the ground in thought for a moment on what to do. "Hmm, I suppose we could go see Koga?" he asked.

Lita suddenly remembered something. "Oh crap! I just remembered! Jericho was with me when I went to check up on you!" she stated.

"NOW you tell us!" Kane sighed. "Ok, let's go look for Chris…" Kane paused, as he smelt the air. "Anyone smell that?" he asked.

Edge and Taker nodded. "Is that Swiss Army? The body spray?" Edge questioned.

"Jericho's!" Taker confirmed.

Kane nodded. "I'll get Chris, you wait here" Kane ordered, and with a simple leap, he was off like a rocket into the air.

"That is so cool… so, what are my powers?" Edge asked Matt.

Matt had this smirk on his face. "You throw weeping mushrooms, have a small fire called Foxfire and you turn into a pink balloon!" he laughed.

Edge crossed his arm. "We better be getting the hell out of here soon, there is no way I am staying as a half fox thing!" he stated.

Matt smirked. "Might not have a choice, let's face it, you rather be Shippo? Or Jakotsu?" Matt question.

"You're better off with Shippo," grinned Trish.


	4. Chapter 4 Koga Jericho

Chapter 4 Koga Jericho

Kane wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was starting to enjoy being Inuyasha! With a simple push off the ground, he felt as if he was flying though the air! He was faster than any man alive that he knew of. "This is sweet" he grinned. Only to have to stop and spit out the bugs in his mouth. "Yuck"

He heard some high-pitched voice. "KOGA WAIT UP!" they whined.

"Could that be Chris with them?" Kane asked himself.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM NOT KOGA!"

"Oh yeah, definite Chris" Kane smirked as he approached them. They were just pass the trees and in an open field. Kane couldn't help but laugh at Chris. For he was covered mainly in brown fur and was bare foot. He had a long brown tail coming from his back as he looked around.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Naraku?" asked of them the people with him, they looked similar to him, but not as strong looking.

"Look, I have no idea as to what the hell I'm doing here" Chris shot back. Kane came from the forest. Chris saw him and was nearly in tears! "Kane! Oh there is a GOD! . . . Why are you Inuyasha?" Jericho asked.

Kane gave him the whole story as to what was going on, Chris nodded to the details. "So, that's pretty much it" Kane stated when he finished summarizing everything.

Chris smirked at him. "Did Trish tell you to sit yet?"

Kane glared at him. "Come on Chris" he growled, not answering his question. Chris started to follow Kane. He turned to the two who had been following him ever since he got there.

"Well, come on!" he ordered. Kane and Jericho were silent on their way back, wondering how to get out of this place. "So she's told you to sit? How many times?" Jericho asked, breaking the silence.

Kane growled at him. "Can we not talk about it? She said it once to save my life, the other time was an accident" Kane replied.

"So twice… Man, I got to see this!" Jericho smirked.

They took a while longer getting back to where the others were waiting. They were devising a plan on how to get out of there; they seemed to have a fire and roasting fish on a stick.

"Wow. How did you guys get that?" Kane asked.

All of them shrugged. "As soon as it became night time, there was suddenly a fire and fish cooking," Trish explained.

"Scene skip" Matt replied with a smirk, as he pulled a fish from the fire.

"Are you sure that's safe to eat?" asked Sara.

Matt nodded. "No matter what, the food will be cooked in a scene skip. So dig in!"

Everyone had a fish to eat. Kane and Taker ate basically all of it, and there was still some left over for Jericho's followers and Jaken. After their fill, Taker stared at the wolf demons that were with Jericho. Jericho stared at Jaken.

"Cool, you got wolves" Taker smirked.

"I'll trade you for the frog!" Jericho grinned.

"MASTER! NO!" begged Jaken.

Taker thought it over. The wolf demons even looked scared. "OK!" Taker smirked as he tossed Jaken to Jericho.

Everyone was laughing yet it was soon silenced. "So, where do we go from here?" asked Edge.

Kane thought about it. "If I recall, doesn't Kagome come from here through a well?" he asked. Matt nodded. "Well what if we go to the well, and see if that will being us all back?" he suggested.

"It sounds dumb enough to work" Taker agreed. "But… how do we get there?"

There was an odd silence once more. Matt's fingers snapped with an idea. "Oh, just keep walking!" he said.

All eye glared at him. "Hear me out, when Inuyasha and all of them have to go back. They just keep walking and they are usually back at the Well by the next day!" Matt explained.

"This is why I don't like Anime, too damn confusing" Taker growled.

Kane finished his fish when he looked to the others. "So how many more of the band of seven are left?" he asked.

Matt thought it over. "From what I understand, since Taker killed that one attacking you, there are 3 left. One is at the temple a few miles ahead of us, and I didn't see the other episodes."

Taker nodded to the facts and looked to the wolf demons. "You two, do you know where Trish goes to go home?" he asked.

They gave him a blank stare. "Trish?" they asked.

"Kagome" Kane whispered to him.

"Yeah, right. Where does 'Kagome' go?" Taker asked sarcastically.

The wolves explained they have never really been to the village Kagome comes from but they have a sense of where it is. "Tomorrow we leave for the well" Stated Lita.

"Thank God! I can't stand being a fox!" Edge growled.

"Edge you can shape shift" Kane pointed out.

"WHAT! DAMN IT!" he growled. In a puff of smoke, Edge managed to looked like his normal self. "Oh yeah, much better…" He soon notices the smirk from Taker and Sara. "What's so damn funny?" he growled to them. Lita and Kane started to laugh as well. Edge looked behind him, seeing he still had the foxtail. "Son of a bitch!" he hissed and tried to hide it. When all attempt failed, he glared at everyone "Not a word… NONE of you!" he stated. Edge tried to get comfortable to sleep. Shocking Taker.

"You are actually going to try and fall asleep!" he demanded.

Matt explained to Taker that if everyone closed his or her eyes, it would be daytime instantly, another scene skip trick. So Taker figured he would follow along, closing his eyes. He opened them moments later to find that Matt was right. It was daytime again! "Well I'll be damned," he said, noticing the others were slowly starting to stir. The used the scenes skip again to find various things to eat before they were on their way to the well, the wolf demons whispered behind everyone's back with Jaken.

"Is it just me, or is everyone of them acting odd?" whispered the wolf named Ginta. He looked similar to Jericho yet had shorter hair and was much weaker.

Jaken nodded to him. "My lord hasn't been the same since he waken yesterday. I am most worried.

"Yeah, and have you realized that Koga and Inuyasha haven't even fought over Kagome yet? This is very surprising!" replied the other wolf named Hakkaku.

"Will you stop whispering, we know you're talking about is!" Jericho growled. He turned to Kane.

"So, do we humour them and start bickering over Trish?" he asked Kane.

Kane rolled his eyes at him. "I rather no Jericho. Yeesh, we aren't Inuyasha and Koga. Besides, you know I can kick your ass"

Jericho was about to rebuttal the remark, but Kane placed his hand on the sword. Chris saw that and backed off. But he soon set his sights on Taker.

"Hey Taker I'll bet…" Before Jericho could finish. Hakkaku and Ginta jumped him, covering his mouth.

Taker turned and saw what was going on. "Oh… Koga is such a kidder! Oh haha, funny" laughed Ginta.

Taker smirked. "Chris, even though I ain't got no left arm. I can still kick your ass too!" It was a quiet journey on the way back. Lita and Trish were talking about Edge being all furry. Sara was admiring Taker's appearance as Sesshoumaru. Kane was bickering with Matt over the idea of him being Inuyasha.

"It's not fair, I should be Inuyasha!" Matt protested. "How did you get to be him?"

A smile came over Kane's face as he scratched his chin. "Well does it help that I have a half brother, like Inuyasha?" he asked Matt.

Taker started to laugh. "That explains why I am this… thing"

"Sesshoumaru" Sara corrected him. Her mind clicked on something. "Oh that reminds me" She let out a very high whistle, nearly deafening Kane, Taker and Edge.

"JEEZE! What was that for?" Edge demanded. There was a large roar heard overhead, a flying two headed creature landed before them. It resembled a dragon and a horse in a way. "I nearly forgot about those two." She grinned.

"I could have been the bloody two headed dragon! But NNNNOOOO I'M A FOX!" Edge yelled out.

"We know you're a fox, just drop it!" Lita spat back.

"You know, Edge would have made a better Miroku than me" Smirked Matt.

Kane glared at him "Let's not get into detail as to why that would be, I just want to get the hell out of here… bah I got an itch" Everyone watched Kane sit down on the ground and scratch behind his ear with his foot. Taker gave him the odd stare and looked to the others in confusion.

Jericho smirked. "Don't look at me, he's your brother!"


	5. Chapter 5 Demons galore and one more

Chapter 5 Demons galore and one more.

On their way to 'Kagome's well' the gang had encountered many demons. Who were instantly slayed by the Undertaker, Kane and the two-headed dragon. It was rather bizarre since they were walking away from the band of seven that they would be getting attacked like this. "So what happens if this well thing doesn't work?" Lita questioned.

Matt shrugged. "Get use to Edge being a fox demon" he laughed.

"Don't go there!" Edge shot back.

Taker was grinning from ear to ear at Edge. "Man, I'm glad it's you and not me!"

"Oh yeah right, the great Undertaker… a fox demon!" Sara laughed as she rode the dragon. She remembered their names Ah and Un. She would pet them for doing a job well done and feed them grass as they traveled, they seemed friendly enough, yet when Matt tired to get on it's back, lightning was shot at him! "Oh I forgot to tell you. Ah and Un only let me ride on their backs" Sara grinned.

Matt nodded. "I should have known that… None less…" There had been swarms of demons coming at them when they got closer and closer to 'Kagome's well' Matt even got to test out his Wind tunnel that sucked up all the demons in a single motion. Taker silently thought to him self 'now that's a kick ass power'

Matt however didn't like the idea. "I really hope we get back in time. If not and we are stuck here and don't go after Naraku… I'm dead meat!"

Taker stared at Matt. "Oh come on now, it can't be that serious"

Matt looked into the whites of Taker's eyes. "If we don't, the windtunnel will spread in my hand until it engulfs me. Killing me instantly! And anyone within a 100 meter radius" Matt put in bluntly.

Taker didn't like the sound of that one bit. "Well, if worst come to worst. I'll hack your arm off" Taker told Matt.

There was rustling in the bushes up ahead. Something was in front of them. Kane pulled out his sword as Taker joined him withdrawing his own. "Quietly" Kane whispered. Taker and Kane tipped toed up the road, pausing to hear the sound of fruit being bit into right near the bushes. At the same time they pulled them back and raised their blades in a battle cry. Only to be shocked by whom it was!

"HEY! Can't Carlito eat an apple in piece?"

Kane was stunned. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kane demanded.

Carlito got off the ground, wearing a similar battle outfit as Lita. "Carlito wanted to watch TV, only to find this stupid anime. Next thing I know. I am here. That's not cool"

Carlito stared at the Undertaker and Kane oddly. "Why are your ears fuzzy?" he questioned Kane.

"Long story short, we're trapped in the DVD till we can get out. We think we know where to go from here. Anyone else with you?" Kane asked.

Carlito shook his head no. "Good, let's get the hell out of here" Taker growled.

When everyone saw Carlito, Edge was outraged. "Kohaku! I could have been Kohaku!" Edge yelled.

Carlito was looking everyone over when his eyes came on the much smaller Edge. "And what are you suppose to be? Chipmunk?" He asked.

"FOX!" Edge shouted back.

Carlito looked to Taker. "Now that, that is cool!" he smirked. Kane gave a small chuckle when Carlito turned his attention to him. "And you? You a what? Dog?" he asked.

Kane shrugged. "Close enough, half dog demon. But enough talk, let's go" Kane called out.

As they walked Carlito learned of Kohaku. He was the younger brother of Songo who us under the control of Naraku. "Yeah, so you really aren't suppose to be with us now" Jericho explained as he kept turning around to look at his tail.

"Why are you staring at it?" questioned Trish.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, I just think it's cool"

Edge growled "I got one too, big deal!" he snapped.

But Jericho smirked as he tapped Edge on the head singing. "Mine's bigger than yours!"

"Ew, stop now!" Lita ordered. "It's bad enough half of you are harrier than my dog!"

Kane however decided to have some fun; he stopped walking and sat like a dog in front of her. Whimpering and everything right at her feet. Taker and Sara laughed, as did the others.

"Dude, if you want your tummy rubbed you are SO on your own!" Matt stated as he walked passed.

"Inuyasha is acting weird," Jaken stated.

"No kidding, what's with him?" whispered Hakkaku.

When everyone had his or her laugh, Carlito stared down at Kane. "Dude, that really. Seriously is not cool!" he manage to say before walking by.

Kane got off the ground. "Oh yeah, well at least I am pass the paper training stage!" Kane joked.

"Drop it man, you're 15 minutes are up" Taker called out to him. Kane let out a sigh, wondering how much longer they were going to be stuck here. "Next time. I call Sesshoumaru." He grumbled as he caught up with everyone.


	6. Chapter 6 the road block

Chapter 6- the road block

Nightfall had soon came apone them once more. "Damn it, just not enough hours in the day anymore" Taker grumbled as he sat near the fire with Sara. "You said it would take a day Matt!"

Matt raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, I said at least a day! How am I suppose to know how far away we are?" he shot back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, maybe you, Rin and I should just take Ah and Un and leave them be, they are all a waste of space!" Jaken stated.

Jericho was the first to whack him on the head. "Hey we made a trade remember, I'm your lord now! And It's Lord Jericho!"

"Koga, your name isn't Jericho," stated Ginta.

"Well it is now assclown!"

Ginta looked to his friend Hakkaku. "Uh, do you know what a clown is?" he asked Hakkaku.

"No idea, perhaps it a new type of demon?"

"Oh can it!" Kane growled to them. "Jeeze the longer we're here, the more we become the characters!" he discovered.

"Nnooo! Really!" Edge shot back in a sarcastic tone. "Oh God… Oh God no… I CAN'T BE A FOX!"

"You look like a squirrel" smirked Carlito.

"No one asked you!" Edge yelled back.

Carlito smirked. "I can take you, that's cool! And I can take you, and you and you!" Carlito stated as he pointed to Kane, Jericho and Taker.

Taker looked to everyone. "Do we HAVE to make sure everyone gets out of here alive?" he asked Matt.

Carlito kept his mouth shut. "Good idea at the moment, right now we need to be sure the well thing works. If not… Gah! I can't stand wearing a schoolgirl uniform constantly!" Trish sighed.

Lita was quite as everyone talked about being stuck in here, she patted Kilala to keep her nerves at ease. "Well, why don't we start looking at the positives? We should be close to the well, and if it doesn't work. I know we can find a way out of here" Lita stated in a calm tone.

Kane sighed. "Yeah, I miss playing my X-Box you know?"

Matt nodded. "I miss my website and message board"

Edge looked to the ground, kicking a small pebble with his fox like feet. "I miss my shoes"

Taker nodded. "I want my left arm back. Do you have any idea how weird it is not to have a left arm? Damn"

Kane smirked. "You can always take one," he said. The Deadman looked to Kane with an odd look. "Yeah, you can kill a demon and take its arm. Simple as that, I saw that episode. And I know Sesshoumaru took the arm of a dragon. That was pretty nifty!"

Jericho looked up at the stars. "But you got to admit, it's cool being like this. I mean, how many people can become anime characters?" he asked them.

"At least you all have a power! I don't" Sara sighed, but a nudge from Ah and Un made her smile. "Oh besides the fact that two headed dragons like me" she laughed as she patted them.

Taker smirked yet he sighed aloud. "I don't even know all my powers, what good am I in this place?" he asked.

Kane nodded. "I haven't even used the windscar once!"

Jericho agreed as well. "I don't even know what I am capable of… besides the fact I got two jewel shards in my legs"

"What the hell? Why would you have those?" Taker demanded.

Taker quickly got a crash course on the Shikon jewel, which is able to make demons stronger. Koga has two in his legs to make him run a lot faster. "If I didn't have them I would be as useful as Shippo" he joked.

Edge just snarled at him, he wasn't in the mood to fight over the fact he didn't choose to be a fox demon. The meal of the night was fish once more by an open fire. Sara fed Ah and Un some of her and tasty grass clippings. Lita fed Kilala some of her meal.

Kane leaned back and looked to the sky. "Well, here's to tomorrow that we all go home back when everyone wears shoes!" he called aloud.

"Here, here!" Agreed Jericho.

"And socks!" Taker muttered as he glared at his boots. "Something tells me full blooded demons don't wear socks"

Jericho raised his foot to Taker. "Does it look like I am wearing any?" he questioned.

"Ew, but that down. You're making Carlito sick to his stomach!"

Taker glared at him. "You think this is gross. What me kill a demon instantly, and slice it down the middle as it's blood and guts go all over the place!" Taker shot back.

Carlito looked ill once more. "That's no cool"

"Oh it will be when you do it yourself!" Matt smirked.

Everyone closed their eyes for only a moment, when they opened them it was morning once more. "Ok move them out!" Taker called as he led the charge down the road.

The path they took had become quiet, way to quiet. Taker withdrew Tokigen, the most powerful sword in his arsenal. Kane sensed something wrong too. "Kane, get Tetsusaiga ready" Taker ordered.

Kane stood there shocked. "How did you know it was called that?" Kane asked.

"No time, get it out now!"

Kane pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He stood by Taker's side when a pungent smell came towards them. "Why is that farmiller?" Kane asked.

Taker didn't know, but the smell was farmiller to him too. Out of the woods came what reminded of the band of seven! One had a big ass sword, another breathed fire and the last wore claws on his hands.

"Did you honestly think you could forget about us? Or avoid the band of seven completely?" demanded the one who spat fire.

"That's Renkotsu" Matt whispered.

Kane smirked. "It was worth a shot" Kane replied back.

"Blood, blood on my claws, all of their blood!"

"Guys that's Suikotsu, watch out for him." Matt called out again.

"While we're on the subject care to tell us the name of the last guy!" Taker yelled.

The last of the band of seven spoke. "I am Bankotsu. And none of you have a chance. I have heard of you Sesshoumaru. So much about you, and the fact you are helping your ill breeded brother is touching…"

"ILL BREEDED!" Kane yelled out. "Oh that's in! WINDSCAR!" Kane bellowed out as he sent a surge of energy from his sword. It tore up the ground in front of him, but by the time it reached its target, the three men had dodged the attack. "Ah hell" Kane sighed.

Kane didn't see Bankotsu coming off the side of him. Trish reached for her arrows and bow. "KANE SIT!" she yelled as Kane plunged face first into the ground causing Bankotsu to miss.

"YES! I got to see it!" Jericho cheered. Yet much to everyone's shock, Bankotsu was the first to go. Trish fired her arrow right at him. Her arrow went right through his mouth! Turing Bankotsu to ashes.

"DAMN!" stated Carlito. "That's a hell of a shot!"

Trish smirked. "What, and you thought I would let those two have the fun?" Trish had her bow ready once more, poised to strike. Kane finally pulled himself from the ground when Taker used Tokigen. He incinerated Suikotsu. All what reminded now was Renkotsu.

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are!" Taker sanged aloud. Fire soon engulfed their surrounding; Renkotsu emerged from the flames ready to do battle. "The great Sesshoumaru. It's truly is a pleasure!"

"You can call me Taker"

"I rather not, for when I am done with you. I will destroy every one of your little friends, staring with the girl!" Renkotsu pointed to Sara!

Taker felt something in him snap, no one. And he means NO ONE threatens his wife. He dropped Tokigen as he felt off to his knees.

"Matt… what's… happening… to… me!" He called out as he felt the sensation spread across his body.

"Uh, Taker. You're reverting to your demon form!" Matt called out. Taker watched as his hand exploded into a large paw, he felt himself growl and grow larger and larger.

Sara couldn't believe it. "Oh my God" she whispered. Taker had transformed into Sesshoumaru true from! The reminder of the band of seven tried to attack yet none was harming him. Much to everyone's shock. Taker picked up Renkotsu and chewed him up. A jewel shard fell from his mouth as Renkotsu disappeared into Taker's jaws.

"Remind me never to piss Taker off while we're in this place" Kane whispered. They watched as with a swift movement, the fire was put out. Slowly, the Deadman returned to normal. And passed out on the ground.

"Mark!" Sara called as she ran to his side.

"Give him room girl!" Jaken ordered. "Master, are you ok?"

Taker's head rolled back and forth. "I feel like I ate something bad…" he moaned.

"Well, I think so you…" before Jaken gave him the full details. Kane grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"It must have been that fish from the other night" Kane filled in.

Taker got himself off the ground. "Yeah, perhaps it was. Oh" he moaned as his stomach gargled in pain. "Let's keep going then"

Sara turned to everyone and mouthed 'not a word' as they continued on their way…


	7. Chapter 7 a rude awakening end

Chapter 7- A Rude awakening

It looked to be clear sailing from here, yet the pain in the deadman's stomach wasn't going away. "Damn, what was with that fish I ate?" he asked aloud. Everyone avoided eye contact with Taker, not wanting to tell him the truth. "What the hell? What's with all of you?"

Kane sighed; he couldn't lie to him any longer. "I admit it, it wasn't a fish you ate. It was one of the band of seven, you turned into Sesshoumaru's true demon form. Which I will admit was a kick ass transformation and very cool to watch. But yeah, you are one of them"

Taker stopped walking and stared at all of them. "You kept it from me why?" he asked.

Again there was silence. "My lord, I was going to tell you. But your dimwitted half brother Inuyasha prevented me!" Jaken stated proudly.

"Dimwitted?" Kane growled.

Jaken stood his ground. "You heard me half breed! You're a dimwitted mutt!"

"HEY! Shut up!" Taker growled. Jaken instantly hid behind Sara and turned to Kane. "Man, be straight up with me next time." With that said they continued on, there were odd-looking insects in the air. Hornets the size of small dogs was following them.

Without warning, Lita spun around and yelled out "HIRATSU!" Throwing her large boomerang right at them. She killed a fair amount of them, but some remained buzzing still. Ah and Un took care of the rest, breathing lighting on those who remained. The incinerated ashes fell to the ground. This worried Matt greatly.

"Naraku is watching us!" he told everyone.

"So?" Carlito shot back. "Big deal, what if he is?"

Matt glared at him. "Next time, don't mess with my DVD. Second, if Naraku is following us, no doubt he is setting a trap!"

Just as Matt was explaining what could happen. Trish smiled when she saw the well. "That's it! That's Kagome's well!" she cheered.

"Uh… you are Kagome," stated the wolves.

"No duh she is!" Jericho shot back. "Come on, my feet are killing me," Jericho leaped to the well and jumped in.

"CHRIS!" called out Matt. Everyone ran over, looking it, they found Jericho was still at the bottom of the well.

"Uh, we have a problem" Chris called out.

"Damn, I thought that would work!" growled Matt.

Taker was just as annoyed. "What the hell do we do now?"

"You all die!" came a deep voice from the woods. The most hideous thing came out of the woods; arms, legs and what appeared to be just bloated organs emerged. Naraku!

"You got to be Fing nuts!" Taker yelled out, first time swearing aloud.

Kane pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Ah Inuyasha. You look different since I last saw you" Naraku grinned.

"Taker, let's get this over with" Kane muttered.

"I agree" the Undertaker withdrew Tokigen once more, at the same time they started to strike Naraku, blowing chucks off of his body.

"Be careful you to! If Naraku gets too weak, he will try and absorb you!" Matt called out.

"Absorb us? What does he mean?" Taker asked, but his question was soon answered. Taker's foot stepped in a chuck of Naraku's flesh. It began to engulf his foot! "KANE! KANE! Help me!" Taker called out as it traveled up his leg. The purple flesh stretched and skewed across his body, nearly covering him. Everything went black for Taker until he heard Sara.

"Mark? Mark?" she called gently to him. His eyes slowly opened, he nearly jumped from the couch.

"NARAKU!" he called out, feeling his foot was in something cold and wet.

Sara glared at him. "You fell asleep through the whole thing, and look… Your foot fell in the onion dip!"

Taker raised his foot and saw she was right. His foot was in the onion dip.

"Way to go Deadman, you're snoring muffled everything!" Edge shot back.

"Shut up Shippo boy" Taker growled.

Edge was confused. "Shippo boy?" he asked. Taker took off his sock and went to rinse his foot, Kane check up on him.

"Strange, how could you know the name of two of the characters if you didn't watch it? And why did you call Edge Shippo?" Kane asked.

Taker didn't answer him right away. "I had a crazy ass dream," he explained.

Kane nodded. "Must have been the fish" Taker paused as he slowly looked up to stare at Kane. "What did you just say?"

There was a shrugged look on Kane's face as he walked away. Taker rolled his eyes. "Never again" he whispered to himself. When his foot was clean, he walked back in. Matt was stretching out and Edge got up to walk about for a bit. "Way to go Matt, I think my ass fell asleep" he said. As Edge turned around, Taker did a double take. He swore for a moment. Edge had a fluffy foxtail! He rubbed his eyes clear.

"Mark are you sure you're ok?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Slowly, Taker looked to the left of him. He sighed aloud, glade to see he had a left arm. He walked out of the room, just as he did. Everyone turned to one another.

"To be honest, I fell asleep too… but I had the strangest dream that I was Rin!" Sara confessed.

Trish nodded too. "I was Kagome, and I swear Taker was Sesshoumaru!"

Kane scratched his head realizing there was no hair, he began to feel along his scalp and sighed. "And I had fuzzy ears"

Edge was quiet. "You have strange dreams, all of you! Too much anime" he smirked.

"Well let's call it a night then" stated Matt.

Everyone agreed.

At the hotel

Edge was alone in his room; he locked his door to make sure no one was looking as he ventured to the bathroom. He locked that door too, just to be on the safe side. Closing his eyes, he slowly pulled down the rim of his pants. His back was facing against the Mirror, when he turned around. He let out a deep sigh of relief. "Oh thank God," he said to himself, seeing that he had nothing sticking out behind him. "I'm not a fox, and I don't have a tail"

He walked out and unlocked his hotel room door. Looking down the hall, he saw Carlito carrying a cup of ice to his room. Edge stormed down after him.

"Hey Edge!" Carlito grinned. Edge took his cup of ice and dumped it down Carlito's pants. Making him dance around shivering.

"That's for calling me a chipmunk!" Edge stated as he went back to his room for the night.

The End!


End file.
